


Convince Me

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Sefer Chanoch | Book of Enoch, Supernatural
Genre: Azazel is a player, MY BABIES, Raphael loves only one angel, They are so tragic, and hes a fallen, and so beautiful, doesnt matter though, he can play his archangel like a fiddle, i cant even with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: And then it was just the two of them, like it had always been and it was always meant to be, just the two of them in the world and nothing else mattered. Dean Winchester and Castiel went unnoticed, completely forgotten about.Raphael focused on Azazel and Azazel only for Raphael.Right back to that single breath, that one question, "Run away with me?""I can't."





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_girl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/gifts).



Azazel grinned flexing and stretching his shoulders feeling the wind rustle through his hair. A feeling he had taken for granted for the longest time and didn't know how much he actually loved it until he lost it.

_'I'm coming for you Hummingbird_.'

And then he was gone. He had a thunder bird to catch and he'd do it no matter what got in his way. Raphael had made a dear mistake in locking him under that mountain and he'd make sure he knew exactly what he'd done.

* * *

 

"So what? God dies and He makes you the boss and you think you can do whatever you want!"

It seems to be the wrong thing to say to him, Raphael takes a moment, his temper rolling just under the surface. He's like an atomic bomb waiting to go off and Castiel is most definitely second thinking this latest escapade.

"Yes", thunder rumbles outside the window and lightning flashes much too close for his liking, "And whatever we want, we _get_."

And then it crashes, the storm raging ever harder, dangerous and full of fury, if they even think about going out there now it would be a mistake on their heads. Literally. Raphael may be stuck in the circle but its only out of kindness, the holy fire does little to trap an Archangel for long and once he gets used to it and the making it is only a matter of time before he has enough of this lashing he's taking.

"Now, what has got the everloving Healer in such a tiff."

Raphael is the only one who doesn't turn to look at the direction of the achingly familiar voice, Castiel is already battle ready, blade in hand and in fighting stance. Dean Winchester looks surprised, extremely shocked and confused, hands itching for a weapon of his own.

"Did they ruffle your feathers, Love."

For his part, he merely spares them a grin and an absent minded wave of his fingers, but otherwise ignores them all. All but the one in the middle of the room. Raphael rolled his shoulders.

"And who let you out of that hole?"

"Well we could say it was the power of love and let it go."

Azazel grinned and licked his lip slowly, meaningfully, his eyes taking in the Archangel's stiff form slowly and calculating.

"You boys aren't going to get anywhere trapping him in that circle of flames. You're just going to piss him off even more. Did you miss me?"

Dean elbowed Castiel, " _What_?"

Raphael finally looked over at him, head ducked lowly, his eyes tired, "With every breath."

And then it was just the two of them, like it had always been and it was always meant to be, just the two of them in the world and nothing else mattered. Dean Winchester and Castiel went unnoticed, completely forgotten about.

Raphael focused on Azazel and Azazel only for Raphael.

Right back to that single breath, that one question, "Run away with me?"

"I can't."

The one where they both desired something that duty would never let them have. Enemies only in title. That single question that made their worlds turn. Azazel forever asking it, forever loving him despite their twisted story, always hoping for the answer he knows he'll never hear.

And Raphael, poor, sweet, _broken,_ Raphael. Always stuck in the middle of his love and his duty. His desire and his station. His lover and his brother.

They would always ask the question though, until that day when the answers would change.

"Why?"

"You _know_ why.", his tone made it clear that they had had this talk before. Been over these reasons and excuses. Down this road and over that bridge. Every time. Without fail.

Azazel's reaching through the flames, ignoring the stinging pain of the burning of his hand and forearm, caressing Raphael's cheek in a sort of tenderness Dean didn't think he was capable of.

The thumb rubs the cheek bone.

He leans into the touch, lips brushing the fingers ghostingly, "You're hurting yourself."

"I'd do it a thousand times to get to merely touch you."

"You insane."

"I'm insane for you. Crazy in love."

Raphael smiles softly, a mirror of what it once was, and his hand folds over the other angels. The skin glows and the burns and blisters slowly fade and heal under the grace of the Healer. Azazel smiles faintly at the fleeting feeling. Warm but cold at the same moment. It tingles like wild lightning.

"You're a flirt."

"I like to think it's one of my many charming qualities."

Lips press to the back of his hand as its moved to be held.

"It has yet to lead you wrong."

Azazel smiles and locks his fingers around Raphael's wrist, heaving a might tug, and pulls himself into the circle of holy flames. It burns like nothing else. It feels like he's being burnt from the inside out. Agonizing.

And then those arms are circling him, from his forceful push, but the burning subsides and he leans up.

Sparks appear, and flecks of light, as they stand there in that circle of fire kissing. Claiming back what was there. Resealing that bond. Strengthening it. And Raphael doesn't pull away.

The fallen smiles into the Archangel's lips.

"Run away with me, Hummingbird?"

"Convince me."

A breath of silence at the response that catches both Azazel and Castiel off guard, not expecting, not after so long, and only adds to Dean Winchesters ever confusion. The Grigori smiles, pressing their foreheads together, their noses brushing softly.

"Convince you?"

Raphael smiles softly, small, shy, tired, all in one and he nods. Azazel kisses his lower lip tenderly and sucks on it for a minute moment.

"Convince me."

"I can do that."

"Such confidence."

Raphael teased so soft it was almost missed by the unwelcome two. Azazel heard it though as intended and he gave a low giggle.

"I learned from the best."

"Samael?"

He opened his wings, trusting his Archangel to protect him from the insignificant flames, "You."

And they were gone.

Leaving nothing but a gasp and a soft rustle of wings.


End file.
